Forever Silent
by obsessornews56
Summary: I stood tall as I they lowered his casket into the ground. The tears that hadn’t left my eyes since that night flowed freely and I did nothing to stop them. The hole in my heart continued to grow and nobody would ever be able to fix it like he had.Rogan


A/N this is just a little story that popped into my mind. It's sad and it's a Rogan so read and review.

Forever Silent

I stood tall as I they lowered his casket into the ground. The tears that hadn't left my eyes since that night flowed freely and I did nothing to stop them. The hole in my heart continued to grow and nobody would ever be able to fix it like he had.

_5 Days earlier…….._

Logan had become a workaholic since they had become engaged, Rory knew it wasn't his fault but it still made her mad. One night she had had enough and confronted him about it, He was just getting home at 1 am.

"Logan, we need to talk." She said sternly when he walked into the bedroom that night.

"Rory, can we do this tomorrow? I've had a long day."

"No, we can not do this tomorrow because all you do lately is work, work, and work!"

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault and you know that! My dad has been pushing me ever since we got engaged." Logan still remained calm; he didn't raise his voice or throw his arms around.

"Yeah, so you have enough time in your day to say you're going to be home late but have time to go out to lunch with another woman!" Rory had her arms on her hips and she wasn't about to let the topic go.

"Rory, come on! You know I love you and I'm only working like this because I love you. That woman was an old friend, when I was getting coffee we bumped into each other and caught up. Nothing happened!" Logan was getting mad now. He understood she'd be mad because of working all the time, but it was a low blow to accuse him of cheating.

"You know what Rory, if you want to play this game I'm just going to leave. " He yelled as he walked out of the apartment and away from Rory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Logan left that night she figured he left to blow off some steam and would return soon. She decided to go to sleep because they would be having a long talk in the morning. Rory woke up to the phone ringing at 5 am.

"Who the hell is calling me at 5 o' clock in the morning on a Saturday?!" She yelled into the phone.

"Rory, you need to come to the hospital there's been an accident." Honor said slowly. Rory was instantly awake.

"Accident? Is it Logan? Oh God! What's going on?"

"Rory, Logan was hit by a car, you need to come to New Haven Memorial right away. " Rory was dressed and out the door faster than she would of if she were on fire. She arrived at the hospital in record time and found honor. In the waiting room was Finn, Colin, Mitchum, Shira, honor, josh, Juliet and rosemary. At the looks of their faces she knew it was bad, very bad. Honor came up to Rory and sat her down in a nearby chair before explaining what happened.

"About two hours ago he was hit by a drunk driver. He has a 4 broken ribs and massive internal bleeding. They're……they're not sure if they will be able to stop the bleeding……the doctors don't think he will make it." She whispered the last part, when honor looked up at Rory she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"He has to go into surgery soon; you can go see him now if you want." Rory got up slowly, and followed honor to Logan's room. Once inside his room her breath caught in her throat as she slowly waked over to him. She pulled up a chair and gripped his hand and began talking to him.

"Logan, I am so sorry! I know you are not cheating on me I was just jealous. You can't leave me, not now not ever!" She paused for a minute to catch her breath form crying.

"I love you so much, you have no idea how much you have done for me, you……just…c.c.an't ….l.l.leave me. I need you." She then dropped her head to rest on their joint hands and continued to cry. She stopped a few minutes later when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Logan weakly smiling at her.

"Ace? I thought you hated me." He said sadly

"Logan, no! I'm so sorry about everything I said, I love you so much!

"Rory, I love you too." Rory leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against his. A few minutes later Logan's machines started to beep, Rory looked up and saw that Logan's eyes were closed and she knew he was gone. The doctors ran in and checked Logan but Rory knew he was gone. She began to sob again as she collapsed on Logan. When she finally gained composure she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll always love you Logan Huntzberger and I'll never forget you. "

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She would always remember Logan and nobody would ever let her forget him. She threw the last handful of dirt into the hole and slowly walked away.

Logan Huntzberger

Born March 3rd 1983, Died February 2nd 2007

Beloved son, brother, and fiancé

You will be forever missed

My Master and Commander

_A/N so how is it? Don't forget to press that little button! Thanks!_


End file.
